


Fortune Favors the Bold

by overworkedunderwhelmed



Series: Sketchy-verse [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Wedding Fluff, post-wedding fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25498882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overworkedunderwhelmed/pseuds/overworkedunderwhelmed
Summary: When Marinette and Adrien finally do wed, most of their guests go home from the reception with more baked goods than they knew what to do with and an umbrella as a wedding favor.However, a certain special guest walks away from the evening with far more than he bargained for.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Sketchy-verse [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1031481
Comments: 95
Kudos: 254





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Started as a [tumblr post of mine](https://overworkedunderwhelmed.tumblr.com/post/624485081941262336/overworkedunderwhelmed-when-marinette-and-adrien).
> 
> Not beta read (yet). Doing my best on limited steam and fumes here, folks.
> 
> Probably 4 total chapters and the next bit will also drop here shortly.
> 
> Also, not that anyone else is counting, but this marks my 100th work here on Ao3. :D

When Marinette and Adrien finally did wed, each of their guests would go home from the reception with more baked goods than they knew what to do with and an umbrella as a wedding favor.

Marinette personalized a tiny design on the wooden handle for each of their guests. 

Adrien ensured that they had two extra umbrellas – one with a fancy array of red spots and the other with a stylishly subtle paw print – just in case Paris’ heroes could steal a moment and drop in to wish them well.

* * *

After all the guests in attendance had filed in and the dancing was in full swing, Adrien excused himself for a moment. Marinette was distracted circled by all of the girls out on the dance floor, which meant it was the _purr_ fect time for a certain stray to drop in.

“Chat Noir...?” The fond, amused grin on Marinette’s face was refreshing.

“I can’t stay for long,” he purred to the assembled group -- most of whom smiled knowingly as he bowed formally and extended a gentle claw out to her. “But I do believe I must have to steal the bride for a moment for a dance.”

Wincing slightly at Tom DuPain’s gimlet gaze fell solidly upon his shoulders, Chat Noir did his best to tone it out. After all, he really did only have eyes for his lovely wife.

Unfortunately, no one else was supposed to know. Chat Noir forced his eyes away, so he wouldn’t give them both away.

“I didn’t think you were going to make an appearance,” she murmured, a mix of mirth and mischief dancing in her eyes in time with their waltz.

“Not even all the pigeon’s in Paris could keep me away.” He chuckled, spinning her around in a graceful twirl that let her dress flare out like the princess she’d pretended at being as a little girl. “Besides... I _did_ get an invitation.”

Marinette snorted as she whirled back into his arms. “Only because every couple in Paris has been inviting you and Ladybug for the past five years.”

“You think I shouldn’t have dropped in to see you?” His eyes softened as he met hers. “What kind of friend would I be if, I didn’t see my best friend off on her wedding day?”

She shook her head fondly as the song came to and end, leading him slowly off the dance floor. “I’m afraid you just missed _my husband_ ,” she announced loudly, as she ducked down to reach one of the pair of umbrellas leaning against the back side of the bridal table, and handed him the one with his mark. “But we both did have a gift ready for you, just in case.”

Beaming, Chat Noir accepted the umbrella gracefully, peering fondly at the paw print etched into the handle. He bent low, dipping to press the softest kiss to her cheek in thanks. “With any luck, My Lady will be along soon.”

“Hmmm...” Marinette smiled, with a wink. “I _have_ heard that my luck is pretty good.” 


	2. Chapter 2

As quickly as he could manage to find a secluded spot to detransform that wouldn’t arouse suspicion, Adrien strode back in, adjusting his black bow tie. 

Frowning, he looked around from table to table. There was no sign of Marinette. Not by their tables of friends. Not over by her parents.

Kitty Section had assembled up on stage. Nino had just finished up his hour and was enjoying the start of his break with Alya dragging him out onto the dance floor.

Anxiously, Adrien fussed with his hair, muttering, “Where is she?”

“Not even a day and you’ve already lost your lovely wife?” Kagami’s smirk grew a little ruthless as she downed the last of a glass as she wound her way back over towards the bar before she headed up to join Luka on stage. “For shame, Adrien.”

“Haha,” he muttered, his eyes narrowing. “Aren’t you supposed to be joining Luka onstage, anyways?”

Kagami arched an elegant eyebrow at that. “You can’t exactly expect me to sing well, if I’m parched, do you?”

As the band started to tune up and Luka announced their first song, Adrien unleashed a world-weary sigh. His arms threatened to cross over his chest for a fleeting moment before he thought better of it. He didn’t dare mar the crisp lines of his pressed suit. 

No one was forcing him to take photos anymore.

However, Marinette had made his suit. From the embroidered bright red rose on the bit of the pocket square that was tucked closest to his heart to the tiny bar shaped cuff links. All the way back up to the tiny, embroidered gold bells that dotted his tie.

Not that anyone else would notice those minute little details. Not like _she_ did.

Not that he was about to let anyone else close enough -- for long enough -- to try. 

He didn’t even notice her, until she’d managed to sneak up behind him, looping her arm into his. Subtly she leaned her head in, shouting slightly above the less-than-dulcet tones of the first ballad Kitty Section started into. He glanced over at her, taking note of the fingers of her free hand absently fiddling with the charm dangling at the end of her necklace. “May I have this dance, Mr. Agreste?”

“ _Well_ , if you’re looking for _my Father_.” Adrien blinked, scanning the crowd and thoroughly playing up his feigned confusion.

Rolling her eyes, Marinette stepped, in resting her hands near his shoulders. “I’ve no need to remind you _that_ will never happen.”

Gleefully, Adrien slipped his arm down to rest at the small of his wife’s back. “A fact for which I will always be thankful.”

Marinette smiled up at him, as she let her hand fall to lace her fingers with his. The small stone of her ring gently grazed his fingertips, as she gave his hand a comforting squeeze. “I _thought _you might.”__

__Wordlessly, he lifted her knuckles to his lips, locking his eyes on hers the whole time. Delighting in the softest smile that lingered at her lips. “No one would know better, my Lady.”_ _

__“C’mon, my prince,” she whispered, her smile growing more coy by the minute. “I’d like to try to sneak in one more dance for just the two of us, and I can already see my parents hovering nervously around the cake.”_ _

__Beaming, Adrien followed her lead back out onto the dance floor._ _

____


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to Enberlight for the quick beta read! <3

Marinette didn’t dare disappear again. Not until after the croquembouche. Her parents would _never_ have forgiven her otherwise. They were already scrambling, and she spotted their family wedding cup from the mantle also out on the table.

Of course, as luck would have it, their friends had other plans. “If you all don’t mind,” Luka’s voice broke through the end of the song. “We’re about to bring the groom up here for a little bit of help.”

Kagami appeared in the crowd beside them, tugging them both up closer to the stage.

Marinette inhaled sharply. “What is this?” 

Adrien beamed, nimbly rushing up onto the stage to sit at the keyboard she hadn’t really noticed earlier. He removed his suit jacket and set it carefully on a nearby chair on stage. “I’m afraid I’m not in nearly as much practice as I used to be.” He said, with a rueful smile and a hand subconsciously weaving its way up to the nape of his neck. “But I wrote this piece for my wife some years ago, and Luka was kind enough to help me out.”

Marinette sighed. She'd had the timing of everything all planned out for weeks now. Well, for far longer if she was being really honest. It was in her nature. 

However, it seemed that even in her wedding, she _should_ have expected more surprises. 

In spite of herself, she swayed to the music, allowing her eyes to linger. She knew all too well, by the flash of cameras, that she was giving him her softest, fondest gaze. 

It was the same one she’d always had for him when she was endlessly surprised by the tiniest little gestures he made as Chat Noir — without expecting anything.

The one that Alya had somehow managed to commit to film far more times than she had ever expected.

Marinette exhaled softly. After the sweet stunt Chat Noir pulled earlier, she was practically itching to even the scales. Carefully planned schedule notwithstanding, Marinette now was certain that she had to make an appearance as Ladybug.

Gently, she nibbled at her lip, as Adrien’s eyes lifted from the keyboard to meet hers. 

Her fingers dipped to the chain at her neck. She had been so busy with all of the final wedding preparations, she hadn’t made anything new for Adrien. Figuring she would have plenty of time — and inspiration — once it all settled down.

However, she wouldn’t have been the heroine she was without as many plans as she had allies.

So, she might not have an extra gift for Adrien in hand… but for Chat Noir? 

Marinette grinned. Now that was a different story entirely.

She applauded fiercely as Adrien finished the song, grabbed his suit jacket again, and hopped down off stage. Lifting up on her toes, she solidly planted a kiss on his lips.

And then another before grabbing his hands and pulling away. 

“That really was lovely,” she whispered, beaming up at him, “ but my parents are going to go crazy if we don’t do the cake next. And I could really use a short break to wash up, too.” 

Chuckling, Adrien walked with her hand and hand out into the hallway. “Then let’s not disappoint them.”

They didn’t part — not until they’d reached the restrooms. “Are you going to need a hand with your dress.” Adrien frowned. “I should go back and see if Alya…” 

Marinette patted her hand on his arm. “I’ll be fine. I promise.” Pressing one final kiss to his lips, she ducked into the women’s room. 

Checking the mirror — and then the handful of stalls — Marinette’s fingers grazed down to her neck and the pair of necklaces that lingered there. 

Of course, she wasn’t going to be alone. Not _exactly_.

She smirked at her reflection in the ornate mirror, before she turned to Tikki directly.

“Are you ready to help me out with a surprise for him, Tikki?”

Her Kwami returned her grin. “I thought you’d never ask!”

* * *

Much to her parents' obvious relief, the croquembouche was excellent. Marinette chuckled as her gaze kept darting back to them as the marriage cup was lifted up in toast. It was hard to tell whether they were crying more in relief or in joy.

But at least now she was sure they both would relax and truly enjoy themselves.

Careful not to mess up her artfully styled hair, she leaned her head against Adrien’s shoulder. “We should really just finish up the bouquet toss, so we can enjoy the rest of the evening, too.”

He shrugged. “If you’d like.” 

* * *

With a signal to Nino, every still technically single woman in the crowd had lined up, ready to tear across the opened dance floor.

Of course, no one was prepared when the bouquet flew high.

Even less so, that it never fell out of the air.

“Did you see that?” Alya shouted over the din of the crowd. “Oh, tell me someone got a video of that!”

As a surprise to nearly everyone in the crowd assembled, Ladybug stood at the back of the crowd, delicately unwinding her yo-yo string from around the ribboned stems. Her lips were curved in a soft, sweet smile — one very much like the one Marinette herself was currently wearing, as the heroine lifted the mix of red and pink roses from her nose to inhale their sweet scent.

Adrien stood right beside Marinette, gaping at Ladybug.

He blinked over at her in confusion, only briefly. The tension in his arms calmed only a bit when he spotted the pair of necklaces hanging down over the familiar honeycombed armor of red and spots. 

“I’m afraid I really can’t stay.” Ladybug beamed, hugging Marinette and then Adrien in turn, the trophy of her victorious catch in hand.. “You see, I’ve been _trying_ to track down Chat Noir for a little while now.”

“Oh?” Alya prodded, lingering close and angling for either a hug or a scoop.

Ladybug nodded, pressing a finger warning secrecy to her lips. “You see, I was _wondering_ where he had wandered off to when we had split up on patrol.” 

“Huh,” Adrien breathed, as Ladybug’s eyes met with his pointedly.

She lifted the bouquet with a wink aimed right at him. “I do believe _this_ might change my plans with him for the evening.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Kellarhi for beta reading this final chapter.

Adrien reached for Marinette’s hand, squeezing it tenderly as he gazed closely at her. The sweet smirk on her face spoke volumes.

Of course, she knew exactly what her ruse meant to him.

It only took him a few moments to process, although—to be fair—his wife’s planning instincts were rarely ever straightforward.

Their first engagement may have actually started with her finally proposing to him on top of the Arc de Triomphe while he was suited up. However, as far as the rest of Paris knew, Ladybug and Chat Noir had only finally grown outwardly romantic in the past year.

He smiled softly. It had been his secret delight watching the reaction on Marinette’s face, when he would read the little romantic commentary on the Ladyblog to her… aloud, while they worked together to cook dinner and wash dishes. Considering how much effort they had gone through to be discreet and keep their engagement outside of the masks from bleeding through, he wasn’t sure her moue of irritation had been entirely feigned. He couldn’t bring himself to be sorry for it, though. Not with as much love and trust for one another that had been building and growing for so many years.

All these months, she had been plotting and planning for this moment.

Lifting her hand to his lips, Adrien pressed a kiss to her knuckles.

How lucky was he? To know he was going to marry his Lady all over again. He grinned ruefully, tracing lazy, comforting circles across the back of her hand. 

Right now, he wanted nothing more than to scoop her up and race out of the room to kiss her senseless. However, both of them had long been infamous for disappearing suddenly and without warning, and this time, someone was bound to notice. It was their _own_ wedding, after all.

Besides, Marinette was already distracted. Her focus was intense, although her amusement was fully unmasked as Alya led the crowd chasing the mirage of Ladybug out the door. 

“Ladybug!” Alya's shout could be heard, even this far across the room. “What do you mean by that?”

“You’ll find out soon enough.” Ladybug shouted in return, bouquet tightly in hand as she went running back out the door.

Adrien ducked slightly, pressing his lips to Marinette’s slightly pale cheek in a chaste kiss. Quickly, he rose back up with a frown as he realized just how pale she looked.

Not for the first time with Marinette, he found himself wondering what else he’d missed. He hadn’t even been away from her side for nearly an hour now… so when had she managed it?

It was only because he was watching her so closely that he spotted the sudden sign of Marinette swaying slightly. Without missing a beat, he helped her to lean into him without showing it. He had seen once before what had happened when Marinette’s used more than one. And he’d been able to balance two at once himself with a fair amount of effort.

Unless he missed his mental math, she was using at least three miraculous… and keeping up the pretense that everything was fine in front of the nearest and dearest friends.

In heels, no less.

He beamed down at her. She really was _amazing_ …

He only got a quick flash of Marinette’s weary smile, before she stumbled slightly. 

Gently, he scooped her up into his arms, taking no chances. If he was right, she had been transformed for almost an hour. “Time for you to change those shoes, I think.”

“I’m fine, Adrien,” she pouted coyly, but otherwise put up surprisingly little protest. 

Which only assured him that she must have been tired.

“I insist,” Adrien chuckled, cuddling her close as he strode back towards the room. “I have it on good authority that shoes like that should be illegal.”

* * *

After rushing his Princess back to the bridal suite, Adrien glanced around. He hadn’t spent much time in this little bridal suite earlier since Marinette had been here with Alya and Sabine getting ready before the ceremony.

Marinette’s gaze was trained intently on the chair before the mirror, clearly expecting him to set her down in it.

Which was fine… except he wasn’t about to let go of her so quickly. These stolen moments alone were a little too few and far between.

Smiling gently, Adrien peered over at her reflection in the mirror, admiring the flow and cascade of the heavy skirt around her ankles. He knew that her train had to be intricately tucked up into the mess of fine fabrics somewhere. But the lack of weight was a little telling.

At the moment it was only a mirage, the best that Trixx could mimic after a close inspection of her gown. 

Grinning, he shifted direction. If it wasn’t an illusion, there was no way he could lift her for nearly so long after the day they’d both had. Not without Plagg’s help, anyways.

Marinette stiffened in his arms. “Adrien?”

His brows rose in silent question as he turned and gently dipped them both comfortably down onto the tiny love seat, with her legs balanced over his lap. 

Grinning, Adrien dipped down pressing a breathless kiss to her lips. It was a dance as easy as any they had done out on the floor—as any they had done over the rooftops of the city as they’d saved it time and time again.

She wove her arms around his shoulders, instinctively seeking out his hair with her fingers. Willing his lips to linger against hers for as long as they could dare to be away from their guests.

With an airy sigh, she let the magic fade and her transformation ebb away, leaving a weary and breathless Multimouse slumping back against the couch cushions.

Adrien pulled back gleefully, still cradling her cheek as he marveled at the slow and satisfied grin on her face. “Never thought I’d get to see you again, _ma petite souris_. Of course, it _is_ a shame we’ll miss this particular look in our wedding photos.”

“Not that this is a look that’s meant to be seen…”

His thumb darted out, ghosting over her soft pink lips—a far cry from the ruby red stain she’d been wearing when they’d started to kiss. At least this time, there was no carefully applied lipstick to mess up. At _long_ , long last, he could finally appreciate all of the perks of the transformations with none of the pratfalls. 

His smile softened. “I know. But it feels like half a lifetime ago when I last saw you in this.” 

“I had hoped for so long that it was _you_ under the mask. And for one, fleeting moment, the whole world was mine. Before you fooled me…”

Marinette chuckled, smiling coyly. “It wouldn’t have been the first time…”

“Certainly wasn’t the last.” He arched his brows high at that. “But _now_ I’ve got the whole world in my arms again.”

She beamed, meeting him in the middle as he dipped his head back to capture her lips.

As with so many things in their lives, this kiss was interrupted but the sudden intrusion of Kwami.

An exuberant Trixx phased through the window of the suite, carrying a mini Multi-bug and a Multimouse clone in with her.

“Trixx, you’re really getting good at that.” Adrien beamed as Multi-bug splintered back into Multimouse and Ladybug. “I had no idea, up until the end there.”

Trixx preened under the praise.

“Where did you leave the flowers?” Adrien wondered aloud, as the tiny pair of Multimouse clones were carried up into Multimouse’s outstretched hands.

Marinette chuckled softly, letting the soft pink glow wash over her form. “Not far.”

The pair of them watched as Tikki and Trixx had zipped over to him with a pair of red flats. 

Dutifully, he held out his hands, marveling at the detail “They’re lovely.” Adrien whispered, his thumb tracing over the intricate flowers and the characters embroidered in gold. The benefit of practically living together before the wedding was that they already knew each other so well in all the other respects, too. She had been breaking them in from time to time, and he had spied them laid out by the darkened corner of the entryway nearly every time he had come over. But Marinette had always been careful not to let him look too closely. “I knew you had been working on something, but I figured you were holding off on this particular tradition.”

She smiled softly as he ducked down to play Prince Charming to her Cinderella. She gave a soft sigh of relief as he pulled off her heels, one after another. Then she wiggled her toes against the cold leather of the love seat. “That’s true… but most brides aren’t also planning to take the festivities into overtime.” She darted a glance over at the weary band of Kwami cuddled up in the corner, snacking on a plate of cookies she had snuck in here earlier. “I always have a plan waiting in the wings.”

He massaged her calves gently before slipping on the red flats. “So… an engagement, huh?”

“This one was nice. I figured, why _not_ do it twice?” Marinette grinned..

He lowered her feet to the ground and helped her back up. “I don’t suppose it's an indecent one, this time?” 

Marinette’s lips curved in delight. “I suppose if you want to find out, it will have to wait until after all the guests have left.”

“They’ll follow us back home, you know.” Adrien warned.

She sighed, gently massaging her temples. “Everyone is definitely going to expect us to be there to hand out treats soon.”

Adrien snickered, pressing his forehead to hers. “I’m sure the fact that your parents are the best bakers in Paris has nothing to do with that.”

Wincing, Marinette leaned against him. “I’m sure my parents actually left our apartment well stocked… so food won’t be an issue.”

He snorted. “Are you sure? Especially after you made good on delivering the 20,000 croissants you owed Alya at her wedding last summer, you know it will be a mob of hungry guests.”

Marinette slumped back against him for a few short minutes until an idea came together in her mind. He was already sure that she had it by the adorable scrunch of her nose softening to be replaced by a cocky smile. She had hardly started to rise before he moved to help lift her up, the heavy skeins of silk falling at her sides. “It’s almost like our friends need a bit of a distraction.”

Adrien’s brows rose. “What’s the play, my Lady?”

“Ahh…” Marinette winked at him. “They’ll have to find us first.”

* * *

With the venue paid off for another hour, they could manage to steal a few moments of privacy before their friends were sure to arrive at their apartment for a Charivari.

Her weary parents had already headed home. They must have been up since 3 or 4 am and had to both be exhausted. 

The Gorilla guarded the sedan fiercely, allowing only minimal decorations (and absolutely no cans).

It was worth the extra Euros they paid for the pretense of privacy at the reception venue as Alya and Nino led the others in carrying the gifts out to the car.

Luckily, any hope of shenanigans were largely derailed by the sudden band of alerts hitting Alya’s cell phone.

“Ladybug and Chat Noir spotted near the Eiffel Tower.”

* * *

She’d raced him back across Paris—right to the exact spot he had been standing when he swore up and down he’d fallen in love with her first, during that battle with Stoneheart.

Where he’d told her, over and over that he’d fallen for her. 

She grinned, handing the bouquet out to him gleefully as she kneeled down in front of him, heart-shaped charm extended between her gloved fingers. “I couldn’t think of a better _spot_ in Paris for Ladybug to finally fall for her partner.”

“Your choice of location is _purr_ fect, My Lady,” Chat Noir murmured, blushing fiercely as she leaned in to affix the tiny gold heart charm beside his bell. “But you really didn’t have to kneel.” 

“True…” Ladybug purred, lifting his hand to softly press her lips to his ring. “But you and I both know you’re a sucker for these kind of grand gestures.”

Frowning, Chat picked her up and hugged her fiercely as he spun her around, the heart charm clinking softly against his bell.

Already, people were gathering, flashes of cameras brightening the night sky behind them. Not-so-subtly, they slipped up to the higher rungs of the towers to steal a far more private, romantic kiss up on the tower.

With the lights of the tower glowing in behind him, Chat Noir posted a picture to social media, proudly showing off the heart charm she’d attached to his bell; there was a smudged bit of lipstick at the corner of his mouth.

“Guess who finally decided to make an honest cat of me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life has been...challenging. I definitely can't promise any sort of writing speed right now, but I will do what I can.


End file.
